Some telephone switching systems provide a callback feature that allows a caller to call the switching system, receive a hang-up response tone or some other indication from the system, and have the switching system call back so that the caller can dial a long distance number, yet maintain a cheaper rate through the switching system. Another caller-initiated callback system enables a caller to submit a callback request via the Internet, such as to a call center, and directly from an HTML page. The call center then completes the call to the number provided by the caller. These and other conventional caller-initiated callback systems are convenient and economical for business travelers and vacationers, for example, that travel overseas yet do not want to pay for the high costs, or tariffs, to place a call through a foreign telecommunications system.